


Bumpkin Bordedom

by Reasonablebiboi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian Panic, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Sasha is a dummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasonablebiboi/pseuds/Reasonablebiboi
Summary: Sasha is saved from boredom by her crush, Mikasa Ackerman
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Bumpkin Bordedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my first fanfiction so I'd love criticism, I'm kind of proud of this story so I hope you like it!

Sasha sat on a tree stump eating a potato with the glazed look of boredom upon her face, there was only so much to do when training was over, besides train some more. She looked upon the target which had several arrows sticking out, archery was always fun to her but even that didn’t survive the infectious boredom that swept the training grounds.

“Sasha” A soft voice came from behind, Sasha turned to see Mikasa, standing firm in a tank top.

_ Has god come to cure my boredom? _

“What’s up Mikasa?”. Sasha smiled widely back which made Mikasa give a small smirk.

_ My god she's so pretty _

While Mikasa may have been the solution to the boredom, Mikasa brought Sasha more feelings then she knew how to deal with. Sasha never considered herself to like girls, she never even thought about it, her whole life she thought of a prince charming who knew how to cook better than her. When she joined the survey corps she had those thoughts, she admired Reiner’s confidence and his built frame, she liked Bertholdt’s respectful demeanor, she found Arimn’s constant rants to be adorable, she found Jean to be...interesting. But Mikasa captured her attention more than any of the boys, her quiet voice calmed her, her black hair entranced her, her lips looked soft, her body looked so beautiful.

_ Lord forgive me _

“I wanted to ask if you would assist me with something”. Mikasa asked, unknowing the mental crisis Sasha was enduring. “I understand if you don’t want to, I was rude to you”. She looked down to the floor, Mikasa was just embarrassed but the sight for Sasha was like seeing a sad puppy.

“Hey don’t sweat the small stuff, I may have been a tad angry but I don’t carry grudges”

_ But I would carry you like a princess _

Mikasa looked back up with a genuine smile on her face. “Okay, I'm sorry”. 

_ My heart can’t handle this _

“Don't be silly, what do ya need?”. Her accent was coming out but she tried not to bring attention to it.

“Well I know you talk about hunting back home, I thought maybe you could teach me how to shoot a bow. I don’t have experience with it”. Mikasa stated more confident than she was a second ago

Sasha’s brain was firing off in every direction, Mikasa genuinely wanted to be with her. But more surprising is that Mikasa cared enough to know she hunted, Sasha admired the girl but it was obvious she was smitten for Eren, did he put her up to this?

_ He’s one lucky fella _

“Sure thing! I can teach you a thing or two”. She stood up with perhaps too much excitement, Mikasa smiled again which gave Sasha even more fuel for her burning fire.

She went over to where the bows were held, picked it up as gently as possible and brought it over along with a quiver to Mikasa. Mikasa gently took it from Sasha, feeling her hand get so close to hers was enough to make her heart beat like a drum.

“Thank you”. Mikasa smiled

_ Take me now god _

“It’s nottin”. She placed the quiver down ignoring she said “nottin”. She pointed to the target not filled with arrows. “You wanna aim for the one that’s not as pointy as a porcupine”. Mikasa couldn’t help but giggle at that. “If you say so bumpkin”

_ Call me that as much as you’d like mam _

Sasha’s face turned red but she was in shock from the cute laugh and her sass. “Are you okay? I was just joking. I hope I didn’t offend you”. That knocked Sasha out of her trance. “It’s nothing honest! Just my country brain”. Sasha laughed and Mikasa joined her. “But back to business, take aim”. Mikasa looked confused for a second. “You aren’t gonna help?”

_ Oh lord you innocent girl _

“I will! But sometimes we gotta try ourselves before asking for help, experience is a great teacher”. Mikasa still looked unsure but Sasha’s words didn’t fall on deaf ears, she raised the bow up and loaded the arrow, to be honest Sasha was looking more at Mikasa's face then the bow, her eyes raced back and forth admiring her face.

“You’re so p-” Sasha’s blurted statement was interrupted by the sound of the arrow breaking the wind. Sasha’s attention was brought to the arrow completely missing the target, which was genuinely surprising, Sasha thought she would ace this like usual.

“I missed, were you saying something?”, Mikasa’s eyes turned to Sasha.

_ Why does my mouth run like a broken dam? _

“I was saying how amazing your posture was!”. Mikasa raised a brow at Sasha. “Well apparently not amazing enough to hit the target”. Mikasa said bluntly with no enthusiasm, Sasha felt a pain in her heart, was she already giving up?

“No one is a master their first shot, try one more time”. Mikasa shot her bow again, Sasha fully concentrated on the bow rather than the beautiful Mikasa.

“I think I see the problem, you’re tighter than rope on a hog”. Mikasa giggled again. “I mean you’re too serious! You gotta relax more”. Mikasa’s laugh died down and took some deep breaths, she went to aim again and...missed. Mikasa scowled obviously angry with herself

_ Don’t be so hard on yourself darlin _

_ “ _ You think Eren could help you?” Sasha asked, she did seem to perform better with Eren close by. “I don't want to bother him with this”. Mikasa had a sternness in her voice that took Sasha aback, gotta be careful with mentioning Eren around her.

“You ain’t a bother darling”. Mikasa's eyes quickly turned to Sasha, Sasha’s grip joined Mikasa’s on the bow. “Here, let me guide you”. Mikasa gulped at having Sasha so close but didn’t say a word, Sasha’s heart was beating ridiculously quick, this just wasn’t some romantic trick, Sasha wanted to help Mikasa. Sasha’s hands shadowed Mikasa’s, Mikasa’s hands felt so soft and cold, she wanted to hold them forever.

“Take a breather hon, I’m here for ya, failure only means trying again”. Mikasa took a breath, the feeling of Sasha’s warmth was comforting, and combined with her soft words it sent a spell of relaxation throughout her body. “Tell me when you are ready”. There was a moment of silence before Mikasa responded. “I’m ready”. They began to pull back the bow, Sasha began removing her grip slowly from Mikasa’s, when the string was finally pulled all the way back, Mikasa didn’t even notice Sasha’s now departed hands.

Mikasa let go, it tore through the air with concentration and hit it perfectly in the center, Mikasa’s mouth went agape as did Sasah’s. “Well I’ll be, you did it!!”. She hugged Mikasa instinctively pressing her head against her chest, before she could realize what she was doing, she felt hands wrap around her and something hit the ground. “Well I couldn’t have done without you”. She said softly a blush creeping across her face, Sasha pulled her head back so fast it may as well flew off. “I’m sorry i-she stopped her thought as she saw the look on Mikasa’s face, a wide smile, the most she ever saw her smile.

_ Holy shit _

_ “ _ Don’t be silly you bumpkin, should we continue?”. Sasha just shook her head, they continued to practice till the sun started to set.

_ Where’d the damn time go? _

“I think we should back up for now, it’s getting dark”. Mikasa said, they tore the arrows out and walked back to hang up the equipment.

_ Wait “for now”? _

Sasha turned her head to Mikasa still walking. “For now? As in ``there's a next time?”. Mikasa giggled, finally reaching the rack and hanging up the bow. “I had a lot of fun today, but I understand if you don’t want to”.

_ This is all I’ve wanted and more _

“Of course I do! You really fixed my boredom”. Sasha was putting the arrows back, she heard Mikasa laugh again. “Then it’s settled, I’ll see you at lunch bumpkin”. Mikasa headed back and Sasha looked at her, admiring her, thinking about the day

_ This is my chance I can’t let it go to waste! _

“Mikasa!” Sasha yelled, easily the loudest she’s been all day, Mikasa turned around quickly, startled. “You’re so pretty”. As soon as she said it, it felt like time stopped

_ I can’t believe I just said that _

Mikasa just stared at her, before her face changed to bright red. “W-what?”.

_ I screwed up _

“Sasha where are you? I can’t save you a seat forever!”. Connie's voice called out

_ You bald savior  _

She gave Mikasa a wave and ran, embarrassed, flushed and feeling tears bottle up near her eyes

“Sasha!”

Mikasa’s voice rang out, the loudest she had ever heard Mikasa.

_ Don’t turn around _

Sasha turned around, looking back at Mikasa, red still coursing her cheeks.

“I really liked it when you called me darling”. Mikasa let out a smile

_ I didn’t screw up? _

“And I think your accent is really c-cute”. Mikasa looked at the ground.

Sasha smiled

_ Maybe the military ain’t so bad after all _


End file.
